MySTYLE: Online family-based HIV prevention for non-heterosexual Black adolescent males in the South In recent years, the highest rates of HIV in the U.S. have been concentrated among young men who have sex with men (MSM), especially those of color. Unfortunately, evidenced-based intervention programs for non- heterosexual Black adolescent males (nHBAM) do not exist. Drs. Brown and Crosby have each designed, tested (in the context of NIH-funded RCTs) behavioral interventions targeting young people at-risk of HIV acquisition. Also, their previous work demonstrates that parental involvement prevents sexual risk behavior by adolescents. They will adapt key elements of STYLE, an efficacious HIV prevention program for adolescents and their parents/caregivers, to be relevant for nHBAM. A formative phase will use in-depth interviews to assess and identify the needs of nHBAM and their parents/caregivers. Work groups, composed of youth, parents/caregivers, stakeholders, and investigators, will tailor and refine the content in an iterative process with a sophisticated media company (MEE studios). MySTYLE is proposed to be a series of eight online novella episodes designed to increase relevant knowledge, attitudes, and sexual protective behaviors of nHBAM. The project will take place in Jackson MS, which has the highest prevalence of HIV among urban MSM in the U.S. and the third highest rate among Black MSM under the age of 25. Adolescents and parents will be recruited from community organizations, medical clinics and schools. The feasibility and effect sizes of MySTYLE, compared to an attention-equivalent control group receiving general health information, will be tested with a cohort of 72 nHBAM and their parents. Interventions effect sizes will be determined for sexual behaviors, HIV testing, and psychosocial mediators (e.g., knowledge, attitudes, communication between adolescents and their parents/caregivers relative to sex, safer sex, and sexuality).